A Kittens Wish
by AskEmily94
Summary: Alec Lightwood, an author with a bad case of writers block, hears a strange noise coming from an alley and goes to investigate. When he finds a green eyed kitten he names Magnus, and decides to take him in, he soon discovers this isn't just an ordinary animal. When he wishes Magnus was a human, things get complicated and Alec has the task to teach the kitten the life of a human.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I read a fanfic where Magnus is a kitten and Alec is his owner and he makes a wish on the full moon and when he wakes up he's human. The writer never continued it and I didn't want to steal anyone's story or anything but I couldn't help but wonder what happened next and thinking it would be fun to write, so I eventually threw my morals out the window and wrote this anyway! I'm not really sure where i'm going with this. It could be a one shot or it could be a chapter story, i'm just going to wing it! The characters will probably be super OOC, but this is fanfiction! I'm not Cassie, therefore, I cant write them like how they are in the book! Comments and constructive criticism are much appreciated as are ideas or anything you want to see on here! I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think!**

Alec sighed tiredly as he walked down the sidewalk. He'd had and awful day. His publisher was expecting him to write something soon but he had an awful case of writers block and absolutely no inspiration. He didn't know what to do, it wasn't as if he could just sit down and force himself to write! Not that he hadn't attempted it, but every time he tried what he wrote was awful and he erased it or he ended up giving up and not writing anything at all. His publisher, however, didn't seem to think writers block was a good enough excuse. Hence his awful mood, and the people on the sidewalk who kept rudely bumping into him, did nothing to improve it.

Alec paused in his steps when he heard a noise coming from the alley beside him. Alec strained his ears, trying to block out the loud bustling of New York. It sounded like a faint meowing. A crease of puzzlement between his brow, Alec slowly turned and walked into the dark alley. This was absolutely stupid, Alec thought to himself. He was acting like one of those stupid people from the horror movies who went down dark alleyways to investigate a strange noise they heard and ended up getting brutally murdered. Alec shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. Alright, maybe he had been watching too many horror movies lately.

He continued to slowly walk past graffitied brick walls and broken beer bottles and random litter. Following the sound that kept getting louder he wrinkled his nose up in disgust when he came to a dumpster that was open and overflowing with trash. It had tons of flies buzzing around it and it smelled worse than Isabelle's meat surprise, and that was saying a lot. Holding the sleeve of his sweater over his nose and mouth and trying not to breathe, he was tempted to turn back around and forget about the strange noise. The sound sounded like it was coming from right next to the dumsper, though, so he sucked in a breath through his sleeve, tried not to gag, and moved closer to the dumpster.

He moved to the side of it, wanting to investigate where it seemed the noise was coming from and get out as fast as he could. This is when a demon jumps out at me and I realize the dumpster smells so bad because there are dead bodies in it, Alec thought. From the disgusting odor coming from it, he wouldn't be surprised. His eyes widened when he saw a small kitten huddling in a soggy cardboard box, still wet from the rain that had just recently stopped. The kittens fur was soaked, so dirty it's black fur almost appeared brown, and slightly matted. It was furiously shaking and it seemed much skinnier than it should be. Disgusting smell forgotten, Alec quickly fell down to his knees on the dirty ground in front of the box.

"You poor thing. You must be starving!" Alec said softly. The shaking kitten looked up at him was sad green eyes and meowed pitifully. Alec thought his heart might break. "Awwwww, come here." He held out his arms and slowly picked the wet kitten up, holding it in his arms and trying to warm it up as much as he could. The cat didn't struggle and curled into the warmth of his sweater gratefully. "C'mon, i'm going to take you home and clean you up, alright?" Alec murmured to the kitten as he turned and walked toward the street, holding the animal gently.

No one paid him or the kitten any attention as Alec walked home. They had seen far weirder things than a guy holding an abandoned kitten. He breathed a sigh of relief when he climbed the stairs to his flat. The kitten was still shaking, and Alec was eager to get him cleaned up and warm. He finally reached his door and after pulling the keys out of his pocket with one hand, the other still holding the cat, he unlocked the door and stepped into the warmth inside.

The kitten poked his head out from the burrow he had made in Alec's sweater and looked around the flat with curious green eyes. "I hope you like it because this is going to be your new home from now on." Alec told the animal. The kitten meowed. Alec gave a small smile and walked to the kitchen sink. "Alright, I have absolutely no idea what to do with you. I don't have any kitten food, a litter box, or shampoo or anything so I guess i'm just going to wash you off and then run to the pet store." Alec put the plug in the sink and turned the water on, then he got a towel out of the closet in the hallway, still holding the kitten.

When he came back and turned the water off the kitten wailed when he saw the water. "Hey, hey, what's wrong!?" The kitten wiggled out of his arms and bolted to the living room. Alec cursed and ran after him. He looked around but didn't see the cat. "Here kitty kitty, heere kitty kitty!" Alec called gently, crouching to the floor and patting the floor in front of him in hope to lure the cat out of it's hiding place. The kitten's head poked out from under the black couch and it pounced on Alec's hands. Alec chuckled and picked him back up again. "Okay, i'm going to try this again and hope you don't run off like last time."

He took the cat over to the sink and the reaction was immediate. The kitten immediately started wailing and trying to get out of Alec's arm's. Alec furrowed his brow. He knew cat's didn't like water but this was ridiculous. How was he supposed to wash the kitten off? "Okay, Okay!" Alec said gently, as he pulled the plug out of the sink and let the water drain out, trying to calm the animal down. "I won't make you go in the water. Look, it's all gone, see?" The kitten slowly relaxed and meowed up at him. "Did something bad happen to you with water? Maybe all kittens are just scared of water." Alec mused aloud. His only response was another meow as the cat burrowed his head into his sweater again.

"I guess I'll just have to wash you off with a wet washcloth." He returned to the closet in the hallway and got a hand towel this time. Stepping into the bathroom he turned the faucet on and the cat immediately looked wary. "Don't worry, i'm not going to make you take a bath." As he got the towel wet he rolled his eyes to himself. "Why am I talking to a cat? It's not like you can understand me." The cat meowed at him. Alec set him down on the counter when the towel was wet enough and held it out to the animal for him to sniff. "See? I'm just going to wash you off."

He slowly started to rub the washcloth against the kittens fur, hoping it wouldn't freak out again. The cat didn't do anything other than look up at him curiously so Alec continued to wash him off. There was so much dirt in the kittens fur Alec had to stop and wash the towel off again before continuing. By the time he was done the towel was dark brown again. "You poor thing, I wonder what happened to you." Alec said softly.

Now that the animal had the dirt washed off of him he was actually a very beautiful kitten with glossy black fur, if not a little matted, and bright green eyes. It was still skinnier than it should be but Alec would take care of that soon enough. The cat meowed at him. "Your welcome." Alec said with a smile. He took the kitten into his room and set down on the bed with him in his lap. Alec stroked him softly. The kitten purred and nuzzled his face into his hand. Alec smiled and gently rubbed his ears. "You need a name, but what should I name you?" Alec mused. The cat stopped his purring and look up at Alec curiously with his bright green eyes.

Alec's eyes lit up. "How about Magnus?" Alec could have sworn the kitten smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad you like my story! I was going to finish my book I got from the library before it's due but apparently my brain wanted to write this instead! It's pretty short, but I will post a longer chapter fairly soon. I hope you like it! And remember, please review or PM me and let me know what you think! **

"You've got to be kidding me!" Alec was currently in the pet store nearest to his flat, standing in the cat food isle with a look of horror on his face. There was a whole long shelf full of different types of canned can food. And to make things worse, the isle behind him was full of bags of cat food! After making a bed on the floor out of blankets for Magnus, he came here and was hoping to get back to his flat as fast as he could for he had no urge to see how much destruction the kitten could do to his flat in the time he was gone. That illusion was short lived the minute he stepped into the cat food section.

Alec knew next to nothing about cats and had no idea which he should get. He'd never been around cats much other than his family's cat Church, but Church hated him so Isabelle took care of him instead. And didn't even know how old the kitten was! Was the kitten still supposed to be bottle fed? He didn't think it was very likely because he thought he heard something about kittens not needing to be bottle fed after around five or six weeks and Alec thought Magnus was probably older than that.

Was he supposed to mix the canned cat food with the dry cat food or was he supposed to just get kitten canned food? All of them where claiming to be better and healthier than the other brands and there where so many flavors he didn't know what to get! Alec wrinkled up his nose at the flavors he saw. "There is no way i'm making my cat eat liver flavored cat food." Alec murmured as he inspected the others.

Alec looked around hoping no one was around to witness how clueless he was and his mouth fell open in horror. There, right next to him, was another isle full of POUCHED can food! Alec groaned. What was the difference? Did he get canned, pouched, or bagged? Not only that but did he get the adult or kitten kind? Alec threw his hands in the air. "I give up. What does it even matter what flavor or brand it is? It's frickin cat food!" Alec grabbed some chicken and tuna ones, then he grabbed some that had chunks of salmon in sauce, then some with chicken shreds in gravy. You could never be too careful.

After putting them in the basket Alec started to walk out of the isle and hesitated. What if the cat needed dry food? Alec banged his head on the basket. He turned around, grabbed a random small bag of dry cat food, threw it in the basket, and all but sprinted out of the isle. "Okay," Alec said to himself when he was out. "What do I get next?" He started a mental list. "I got cat food. Hmmm, he needs a bed, litter box, and some toys. Should I even bother to get shampoo for him? You don't wash cats do you?"

Alec sighed in frustration. He wished he had looked this up before he came. Alec went around the store and grabbed a green cat brush, a gray litter box, and an assortment of toys including a remote control mouse he could make move around for Magnus to chase. Looking at his basket full of cat stuff Alec had to admit he was a little obsessed.

He pushed the basket up to the cashier and put everything on the counter. "Got a new cat?" The cashier asked with a smile as she started to scan everything. "Yeah." Alec said giving her a small smile back. He was never a social person. After she scanned everything she typed a few things into the cash register and asked, "Will that be everything for you today, sir?" Alec thought this was kind of ridiculous for two reasons. One, she looked to be about ten years older than him. Two, why would he check the stuff out if he didn't have everything? Yet cashiers always insisted on asking that question.

Alec didn't say any of this, though, and responded with a yes. "Alright that will be sixty two dollars and ninety nine cents." Good thing I don't need to use money on things like food or bills, Alec thought sarcastically. He handed her three twenty's bills and a five out of his pocket. After he got his change and she bagged his stuff he pushed the basket to his car and unloaded the bags into his backseat. "That cat is going to be so spoiled." Alec said aloud.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm updating fast aren't I? Well, never say I take forever to update my stories! :) Anyway, I don't have anything to say other than please review or PM me and let me know what you think!**

Alec's hand rested on the doorknob to his flat. Did he dare go in? Alec had heard tons of stories from people that had kittens saying that if they left them alone for even a minute they could totally wreck whatever room they where in and Alec was gone for far longer than a minute. Alec gulped. He would have to go in sooner or later. His hand slowly turned the knob and Alec hesitantly stepped inside. He stared incredulously into his living room.

Magnus was sitting a few feet away from the door in his living room, with a perfectly content expression on his face as if he had been waiting there the entire time for Alec to get back. Alec looked around the living room for any signs of wreckage. Nothing. His eyebrows rose. "Well, you're very well behaved for a kitten aren't you?" Magnus meowed and looked quite satisfied as he got up and padded over to sniff at the bags in Alec's hands.

"You are going to be a very spoiled cat. All of this cost sixty two dollars you know. You owe me." Magnus stared at him with an innocent expression on his face. Alec narrowed his eyes. "When are you going to start terrorizing me? I don't know much about cats but I DO know that they aren't this well behaved, especially kittens." His only response was a meow. "I think i'm going crazy. Honestly, I took in a homeless kitten even though I know nothing about cats without hesitation, I go and spend sixty dollars on stuff for it, and then I talk to it like it's a human."

Alec shook his head at himself. "Well, we might as well get your stuff open and set up for you." He walked into his bedroom with the kitten trailing behind him and set the bags on the bed. Alright, first I should get you some food." Alec took the plastic bag that held the cat food and silver bowl he had gotten him at the store into the kitchen and set it on the counter.**(I forgot to say he got litter and a cat bowl at the store so bear with me and pretend XD)**

He took out the bowl and set it down on the floor against the end of the counter. Magnus padded over to it and jumped back when he saw his reflection. He slowly walked over to it again and tilted his head to the side. Magnus sniffed at the bowl in interest. Alec chuckled and took out the cans and bag of cat food and set them down on the counter out of the way. He grabbed a cup and after filling it with water, dumped it into the right side of the bowl. Magnus immediately started lapping it up.

"Poor thing, when's the last time you ate or drank anything?" Alec took one of the cans of shredded chicken in gravy and opened it by pulling the tab on the lid. He took a spoon out of the silverware drawer and scraped the cat food into the bowl on the left side. Magnus paused in his drinking and sniffed at the food curiously. He lapped at it hesitantly. Apparently deciding it was good enough, he started scarfing it down. "Slow down, or you're going to get a belly ache." Alec told the cat as he sat down on the floor and stroked Magnus as he ate.

When Magnus had finished all the food he lapped at the water some more and sat back, with a content expression on his face. "Better?" The kitten meowed. Alec got up and returned to the bedroom, Magnus padding along beside him. "Alright, next i'm going to set up you're litter box. I don't want you to poop all over my floor. I really hope you are potty trained."

Alec took the litter box, which had a top that was a gray and bottom that was blue. He set it down in the corner of he room against the wall and grabbed the bag of litter off of his bed. After opening the bag with a pair of scissors he had gotten off his desk and taking off the lid, he poured some into the litter box. He put the lid back on and picked up Magnus. When Alec put the kitten into the litter box he just stared at him. "Alright, go potty." Magnus just continued to stare. "C'mon, I know you have to. You haven't gone to the bathroom since I got you." The kitten just stared at him.

"What, I suppose you want some privacy?" Alec said jokingly. Magnus meowed. This time it was Alec that stared at him. "Alright.." He said slowly. Wanting to see what the kitten would do, Alec turned around and looked at the wall. "Okay, I'm not looking." Alec heard a soft scraping noise as if the kitten was pawing at the litter. He waited for a minute. "This is ridiculous." Alec murmured to himself. He heard the scraping noise again. He waited another minute. "Alright, can I turn around yet?" A meow.

Alec turned around. Magnus, who was sitting next to the litter box, sat up and strutted from the room proudly, tail swishing behind him. Alec peeked into the litter box and his mouth dropped open in shock as he stared disbelievingly. "You've got to be kidding me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm not supposed to post a single authors note but I'm not sure what to do with Magnus's character. He is going to be turned into a human but I don't know what he should be like. It would help me update faster and I would really appreciate it if you told me what you think he should be like. Should he be flirty and self confident? Do you think he should be more insecure and unsure of himself? Should he be a mix of both? Or should he just be curious about everything? There are so many different directions I could take this and i'm not sure what would be best, so it would really help if you review or PM me and tell me what you would like to see. You're probably mad at me now because you're going to be like "Oh yay! Another chapter!" And then find out it's really just an authors note you don't care about but I really need advice! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and messages guys! I was expecting, maybe, one or two but I got quite a few! XD So it seems you all think Magnus should be curious and confident and maybe at times a little insecure, I think that would probably fit his personality best but i'm awful at writing confident characters so he might end up being more insecure than I meant to write. But, I will try my best! I don't really know how to write a cat's mind or thoughts so I might just write Alec's POV until Magnus becomes human or something, because personally I never really liked story's where you can read an animals thoughts because animals don't think like humans! Anyway, I hope you like it and the fic lives up to your expectations! Please review or PM and let me know what you think! **

Alec was sitting on his black couch, currently having an intense staring contest with the kitten. Alec couldn't believe this was happening. He knew cat's didn't act like this no matter how inexperienced he was with animals. It was almost as if Magnus understood him, he even wanted privacy when he went to the bathroom! But that was crazy, he was a cat!

After staring at the cat for another two minutes and seriously questioning his sanity he asked, "Do you understand me?" Magnus meowed. "Okay...are you meowing just because I talked or are you answering my question?" Magnus meowed again. Alec sighed. "I'm going crazy aren't I?" Meow. Alec stared at the cat for another minute. "Okay, if you understand me, hop on the floor and then hop back onto the couch." Alec ordered the cat. Magnus stared at him. "Or you could just sit there staring at me while I question my sanity." Another meow.

Alec got up from the couch, picked up Magnus, and walked to his room. "Alright, I need to do something before I go crazier than I already am and those toys I bought you where super expensive. If you don't play with them, I swear I will go to the pet store and buy that liver cat food instead." He set Magnus on the floor and spilled the bags contents onto his bed. "Alright...what about this?" Alec picked up one of the glittery balls he had gotten at the store and threw it on the floor at Magnus's feet. The cat just stared at him.

Alec sighed. "Fine, we'll try the remote control mouse." He opened the package and walked into the kitchen to get two AA batteries for the control. He set it down on the counter and opened the back panel with a screwdriver he got from his tool drawer and stuck the two batteries in. After turning it on, he put the mouse down on the floor and pressed the forward button. The mouse moved forward. "Well, maybe he will like this, after all what cat doesn't like chasing mice?"

Alec walked back into his room and saw Magnus rolling around on the floor batting at the glittery ball with his paws. "You lied to me! You do like it!" Alec exclaimed throwing his hands in the air, still holding the mouse and the control. The kitten jumped a foot in the air, batted the ball under the bed and skittered backwards. He gave Alec an innocent look as if saying, 'What, me? What ball? I was just sitting here.' Alec glared at him. "Oh, don't give me that look, mister. I saw you playing with that ball. What ever happened to not liking it?" Magnus ducked his head and looked as embarrassed as a cat could look.

Alec shook his head, kneeled down on the floor, and retrieved the glittery ball from under the bed. He threw the ball into the green bed he had put in the corner for Magnus earlier. "Whatever, you can play with the ball in secret." He set the mouse down on the floor. "Alright, what about this? You better like this thing, it cost eleven dollars." He pressed the button for the mouse to moved forward. Magnus stared at it enraptured. Alec raised an eyebrow. Maybe he would like this one.

He made the mouse run around in circles and Magnus never took his eyes off it. The kitten crouched to the floor and watched it for a moment. Suddenly Magnus tensed and pounced on the mouse. Alec smiled and made the mouse move away from him. The kitten looked determined. He chased the mouse for about ten minutes until finally Alec slowed it down a bit, purposely letting Magnus catch it between his paws. The cat looked triumphant and gave Alec a look as if saying 'I win'. Alec chuckled and looked at the clock. Seeing that it was already five thirty, he got up and went into the kitchen.

He didn't really feel like cooking anything so he grabbed a microwavable pasta meal from the freezer, opened it, and put it in the microwave after poking a few holes in it. He pressed the three minute button and looked down and the kitten. "Are you hungry yet or should I feed you later?" Magnus meowed. Alec shrugged and opened a can of cat food. He scraped it into the bowl and Magnus ran over to it and started eating as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. Alec chuckled. "Are kitten's always this hungry?"

His food beeped so Alec took his pasta out of the microwave and poured it into a bowl after grabbing a fork. He walked over to the couch and sat down, turning the TV on. Magnus, who had just finished his food and took a drink of water, padded over to the couch and hopped up beside Alec staring at the TV curiously. Alec flipped through the channels. When he got to the Animal Planet channel, which was currently showing a bunch of baby cheetahs being attacked by a lion, Magnus ducked his head and wiggled in between Alec's back and the couch, blocking the TV from view. Alec quickly switched the channel and turned around, picking Magnus up in his arms.

"It's alright, the channel changed, it's not showing that anymore." Magnus hesitantly peeked at the TV which was currently on Project Runway. Magnus instantly looked alert and watched the show enraptured. Alec wrinkled his nose up and change the channel. Magnus wailed. Alec hurriedly changed the channel back to Project Runway and the kitten immediately stopped and watched the TV again. Curiously Alec changed the channel. Magnus wailed. When Alec changed it back and Magnus fell silent once again, Alec sighed. "Great, of all the shows my cat could love and it chooses Project Runway."

After watching Project Runway for fifteen minutes, Alec, wanting to preserve what sanity he had left, pulled out his laptop. Deciding he might as well try to write something he opened up Microsoft Word and looked at the screen. He looked over at Magnus who currently still enraptured by the TV show and suddenly got a burst of inspiration. Alec started typing furiously.

* * *

Meow. Alec shook his head and continued to write with heavy eyes. Meow. Alec looked over and saw that the sound was coming from Magnus. He was suddenly aware that the rooom was dark and it was already night time. Alec looked at the clock and his eyes widened. It was eleven twenty. Alec sighed. He was so caught up in his writing he didn't even realize six and a half hours had passed! Alec put away his laptop and picked up Magnus.

Alec stumbled into his bedroom tiredly and set Magnus down in his cat bed. It wasn't even that late but his publisher had called and woken him up at six o'clock that morning and he was exhausted. Too tired to get dressed in his pajamas, Alec stripped off his shirt and collapsed onto his soft blue bed. Alec was suddenly aware of the cat staring at him. "What?" Alec asked? Magnus licked his lips. Alec shook his head and closed his eyes, sighing. Right when he just about to doze off a fluffy ball of fur landed on his chest. Alec opened his eyes tiredly and was greeted by Magnus's green cat eyes right next to his.

Alec tiredly pushed the kitten away. "Go. Go sleep in your bed." Magnus stared at him for a moment then padded over to his head, lied down, curled up in a ball against Alec's neck, and gave him a look as if saying, 'What are you going to do about it?' Alec groaned. "I'm too tired to deal with this. Whatever, sleep wherever you want." Alec closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep, ball of fur never leaving it's place.

**So, I know I just asked for your guys's help but I'm curious as to when you want human Magnus to make an appearance. Do you want it to happen immediately, in a couple chapters, or do you want to see more of cat Magnus? Just review or PM me and let me know. If not, I will figure it out! Anyway, I hope you like it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys! I can't believe I already have twelve reviews within the first couple days of my story! Anyway, I was at a loss for what to do next and my mother gave me the brilliant idea of having a witch grant Alec's wish instead of Magnus just wishing he was human. I loved that idea but to do that you will have to stick with me and read about cat Magnus a little longer! I tried to wheedle some Clace and Sizzy in here because someone requested it but I think that will be in the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you like it! You know the drill! Please review or PM me and let me know what you think!**

Alec frowned and swiped at his face but the feeling didn't leave. He groaned and sleepily tried to bat whatever it was away again. When his hand hit something furry he opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of Magnus looking at him with a perfectly innocent expression. Alec narrowed his eyes. "Did you just lick my face?" Alec could have sworn the kitten smirked.

Sighing, he got up and sleepily pulled on a long black t-shirt and faded jeans from his closet. The kitten gave him a look as if disapproving of his clothing choice. Alec rolled his eyes. "What, you watch Project Runway for a couple of hours and you're suddenly an expert at fashion?" Magnus stuck his chin in the air and practically flounced out of the room. Alec watched him go and shook his head, bemused. What an odd kitten.

He walked into the kitchen, not bothering to comb his hair, and grabbed a box of fruit loops. He poured some into a bowl and grabbed the milk out of the fridge. Turning around he jumped, startled, when Magnus was sitting on the counter in front of him. "Jesus! How did you even get on the counter anyway, your just a kitten!" Magnus meowed. Blowing a breath through his lips, he took the top of the milk off and poured some into his cereal bowl. Magnus looked at the milk and licked his lips.

The kitten looked up at him and meowed, then looked back at the milk. "You want some?" Magnus meowed again. Alec shrugged. "Alright." He brought the milk over to Magnus's food bowl and poured some into where he usually put the water. Magnus immediately started lapping it up. Alec chuckled. "You like that huh?" The kitten continued to lap at the milk. Alec grabbed a can of cat food off the counter and opened it up, scraping it into the left side of Magnus's food bowl and walked into the living room holding his cereal. He flopped down onto the couch and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels.

Magnus came in and hopped on the couch next to him. "You know, most people don't let their animals on the furniture." Magnus looked indignant. Alec continued to flip through the channels and sighed. There wan't anything good on. As Alec went to pass through My Little Pony, Magnus wailed as he did yesterday. Alec gave him a look of horror.

"Oh no! No flippin way! I am NOT watching My Little Pony." Magnus gave him a pitiful look, flattening his ears down and looked at him with wide green eyes. Alec wavered. "But you- you can't just-" Alec broke off as he stared at Magnus's eyes. "One show and that's it, alright? I'm not going through any more torture than that." Magnus immediately stopped with the look and watched the show eagerly. Alec sighed and shook his head, taking a bite of cereal. "That cat is going to be the death of me." He murmured. He looked up at the clock and groaned. It was only eight thirty, meaning the show had just started.

* * *

_One Hour and ten minutes later_

"Just ask for help already! You're friends are perfectly willing to help you and you need to get some sleep before you accidentally kill everyone in Ponyville!" Alec screamed at the screen, sitting crossed legged with Magnus in his lap. The kitten gave the TV a look that said he firmly agreed.

* * *

_ Twenty minutes later during a commercial break_

Alec stared at the screen disbelievingly. "Wait-there's a movie?" Magnus and Alec shared a look. Alec smiled and switched over to Netflix.

* * *

Alec stared at the screen disbelievingly one again. "But wait- what about Flash? And her friends? They don't have Twilight in that world anymore! What are they supposed to do?" Alec's rant was interrupted by his cellphone ringing. He grabbed it off the table and answered it with a snappish "What?" "Well aren't you in a good mood today?" said Isabelle's voice drifting through the phone. Alec sighed. "What do you want Isabelle?"

"Well, I was going to invite you to hang out with Me, Simon, Jace, and Clary at the park today." Alec wrinkled up his nose. "Isabelle, I really don't want to. And besides, I got a kitten I need to take care of." Alec said, hoping to wheedle his way out of going. Alec had to pull the phone away from his ear in fear or becoming deaf from the squeal Isabelle was making. "You got a kitten!? Oh my gosh! What does it look like!? Is it a boy or a girl!? Where did you get it!? What's it's name!?"

Alec opened his mouth to try to calm Isabelle down but she interrupted him. "Never mind that, you can show it to us when you come. You need to get out more anyway. Meet us at Central Park **(Sorry, that's the only park in New York I know) **in thirty minutes!" Isabelle hung up before he could protest. Alec face planted into the couch and groaned.

Magnus worriedly licked at his face. Alec looked at him. "My siblings and their boyfriends and girlfriends are meeting up at Central Park in thirty minutes and I have to go. They said I have to bring you too but I dont know. I dont want you running away if you get scared. You cant exactly put a cat on a leash." Alec thought for a moment. "Could you?" Magnus gave him a look. "Yeah, probably not."

"You won't run away, right?" Alec asked, then rolled his eyes at himself. Magnus meowed. "I'm going to hope that meant 'I won't." Alec got up, put his combat boots on and started lacing them up. "Oh well, we might as well get this over with."

**Whaaaat? A filler chapter? Pshhhhh, like I would do that. ;) Don't be too mad at me! I think something might actually happen in the next chapter that has something to do with the plot! I should update it soon! Anyway, I hope you liked this slightly pointless chapter. I was actually planning on writing something important to the plot but I somehow ended up with this...and half of it is about My little pony...How did that even happen? Still, I hope you all liked it, even the My little Pony Haters! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, Someone requested that I put some Clace and Sizzy in here and that was originally what this chapter was going to be about...but it turned out kind of angsty. So, I'm sorry, I tried! It's the thought that counts right? Anyway, I hope you like it! please review or PM me and let me know what you think! **

Alec walked to the group sitting on the picnic blanket on the grass, holding Magnus in his arms. The kitten had behaved surprisingly well, staying still in his arms and looking at everything curiously, though he was slightly afraid of all the noise and buried his head in Alec's sweater at times. As he got close to the laughing group, (Probably laughing at something Clary had said) Isabelle, who looked up and saw him, hopped up squealing and ran towards Alec and the kitten with Clary not far behind.

"Oh my gosh! It's so cute!" Isabelle gushed as she reached the two of them and started petting Magnus. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Asked a Clary who found the kitten just as cute as Isabelle did. The kitten soaked up the attention and tilted his chin up proudly."It's a boy and his name is Magnus." Answered Alec with a small smile. Jace and Simon got up from the blanket and walked over to the group.

"He looks a little wimpy to me." Said Jace once he had reached them. Alec, Isabelle, and Clary all glared at him. Magnus looked offended. "He is not wimpy. He's just a kitten, not to mention I found him soaking wet and huddled in a box next to a dumpster in an alley, so sorry if he doesn't exactly look his best." Said Alec with a surprising amount of anger and over protectiveness. The kitten buried his head in Alec's sweater.

They all looked surprised at Alec's outburst. Simon, trying to prevent a fight as Jace was sure to give some cocky response said, "Why don't we get our food? I'm starving." They all murmured their agreement as they walked over to the picnic blanket and sat down. Isabelle opened a wooden picnic basket and started handing out PB and J sandwiches, and an assortment of chips, Coke, and granola bars. Alec raised an eyebrow. "Since when do we have an actual picnic basket?" "It's Clary's." Isabelle answered. Now that made sense.

As they all started eating, Isabelle scooted towards Simon and held hands with him and Jace held Clary in his arms. He murmured something in her ear that cause her to collapse in a fit of giggles. Meanwhile, Simon went on a rant about Star Wars to Isabelle who sat there and nodded murmuring her agreement, obviously not listening but staring at him with such utter love and devotion Alec had to look away. As he held the kitten in one hand and picked at his sandwich with the other it became obvious he was the odd one out.

He suddenly didn't feel very hungry anymore. Trying to look and feel busy he looked around the park. **(I don't know what Central Park or New York looks like so i'm just going to make something up) **The park was a whole huge circle shaped field of grass, that had many trees in it, sidewalks splitting the field into four parts, and a big fountain in the middle spraying water into the air .

A group of laughing teenage girls walked down the sidewalk and a man and a woman who where obviously a couple where laying flat on their backs on the grass and talking about something. Alec looked away and his eyes where promptly met with the sight of two men sitting on the edge of the fountain, gently kissing and murmuring into each others ear.

Alec stood up quickly. "I have to go." He said, picking up Magnus, making the group all look at him with surprised expressions. He hurried away with Magnus in his arms, not bothering to give an explanation. He didn't know where he was going, he just knew he wanted to get away from here. As Alec practically sprinted out of the park, the kitten looked up at him with worried eyes. Alec continued to run down the bustling sidewalk until he was out of breath and collapsed on a nearby bench.

He looked at all the people passing him by without a second glance and his heart ached for someone to actually LOOK at him for once. Magnus licked at Alec's face and Alec sighed. "I wish you where human." Magnus gave him a look that said he did too.

A women neither noticed passing by, stopped, hearing what the boy had said. A wicked gleam appeared in her eye and her lips twitched upward into a devious smirk. She looked at the boy sitting hunched on the bench with a kitten in his arms. She continued to walk by, quietly murmuring an incantation as purple sparks fell from her fingertips that no one noticed.

**Look at that! I actually wrote something that had to do with the plot for once! Aren't you proud of me!? ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I'm not very proud of this chapter. I didn't really know what else to do with cat Magnus and I know you're all pretty eager to see Magnus as a human so I kind of just skipped the rest of the day. Human Magnus is really hard to write because I don't know how much stuff he knows considering he was a cat, and I didn't know how to make Alec react, so just bear with me! So, Magnus will be naked for a part of this chapter, but it doesn't go into detail or anything so I think it's pretty T rated. If you disagree, let me know and I will change the rating to M. I might change the POVs back and forth so I hope it doesn't bother you! Anyway, I hope you like it! Please review or PM me and let me know what you think!**

Alec sighed. He was laying in his bed, dressed in his blue and black pajama pants, thinking about today. He didn't know why the fact that he didn't really have any friends or a boyfriend upset him so much, but he guessed it was the fact that his siblings where all happily dating someone and he was left out.

His siblings where the only people that had really been there for him and now that they where dating Simon and Clary, they where always too busy for him. The last time he saw his siblings was a month and a half ago and even then it was just because Jace, Simon, and Clary where all too busy to go shopping with Isabelle and he was the only other person that would go with her. That's all he was now. The second choice.

A single tear ran down his cheek and Magnus hopped onto the bed and licked at his face. Alec looked at the kitten with sad blue eyes and sighed. "Well, at least I have you, right furball?" Magnus meowed. Alec pulled the blanket over him, and, snuggling in, closed his eyes. He could feel Magnus curl into a ball against his neck and smiled as he slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

_ Magnus's POV_

Magnus awoke to the sun hitting his eyes. Blearily he squinted, trying to block the sunlight out and rolled over. Slowly he stretched...and froze. He looked down at his body and just barely caught himself from falling out of the bed with surprise. He was human. He looked down at his hands with a mixture of fear, wonder, and curiousness.

He froze again when he felt Alec stir beside him. How would he react?

* * *

_Alec's POV_

Alec woke feeling warm and comfortable. He rolled over and opened his eyes sleepily. He froze in shock- then jumped out of bed quickly. "Who are you, and what are you doing in my room!?" Alec yelled to the man in his bed. "Ummm..." For the first time since he woke, Alec actually looked at him. The man had caramel skin as if he where from and Asian or Indonesian heritage, a slender body, and black silky hair that came just below his ears and fell into his face. Alec was struck by the beauty of the man and then remembering he was a stranger that was in his bed sleeping with him, snapped out of it and continued examining him.

Alec's eyes widened when he saw the mans eyes. They where a beautiful green, the sunlight coming from the window making golden flakes in his eyes sparkle, and had black slitted pupils. Alec's mouth dropped open in shock. "Magnus?" The man hesitantly nodded. Alec stared at him. "How did you- who- what- how are you human!?"

Magnus spoke slowly with a small pause between words, speaking foreign to him. "I do not know. I woke up like this." Alec furrowed his brow in thought. Magnus blushed and looked down at himself, pulling his knees to his chest and crossing his arms around them. Alec started to wonder why and his thoughts stuttered when he realized Magnus was naked.

Trying not to stare, Alec picked the blanket up from the floor that had fell off when he jumped out of bed and handed it to Magnus, face bright red. "Here, cover up with this until I get you some clothes." Magnus took the blanket gratefully and pulled it over himself. Not really knowing what else he should do, he grabbed a smaller green t-shirt Isabelle had forced him to buy and some jeans and boxers. He put it on the bed beside Magnus. "Do you know how to get dressed?" Alec asked awkwardly, brain still trying to process what was happening.

Magnus looked at the clothes with a slightly clueless expression. "Umm, I think so..." Alec took that as a no. He layed the clothes down on the bed in the way they should look, with the shirt on top, pants on the bottom, and boxers on top of the pants. Hoping this would be enough he told Magnus, "Alright, you put this on over your head and put your arms through the holes here." He pointed to the neck and arm holes. Blushingly he continued with how to put on the boxers and then told Magnus how to put the pants on.

"Do you thing you got it?" Magnus nodded, looking determined. Alec wan't sure he should take this a good thing or not. "Okay..I'm going to wait outside the door while you get dressed, umm, if you need any help just call me." Alec told Magnus, hoping he wouldn't need help. When Magnus nodded he left the bedroom, closed the door, and collapsed against it.

What was he going to do? How did Magnus even become a human anyway? Was he a human before? Alec crossed that thought out almost immediately. Magnus had looked so uncomfortable like that he was sure he had never been human. Was it possible he was just some stranger that knew Alec had gotten a cat, put in contacts, and pretended to be Magnus in human form? Alec crossed out that idea as well, those where definitely Magnus's eyes. He heard a crash come from the bedroom followed by a thump. Alec raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright in there?" "I'm fine!" "You're sure you don't need help?" "I'm sure!" Another crash. "By the time he gets dressed my room will be a mess." Alec murmured to himself.

This was all so crazy. Had this type of thing ever happened before? Why did Magnus turn human? Alec's mind flashed back to when he wished Magnus was human yesterday and frowned in thought. Could his wish somehow had come true? No noise came from his bedroom door and Alec was starting to get worried. Just when he was about to go in there, Magnus opened the door. Alec looked him over. It appeared Magnus had gotten dressed correctly other than the fact that his shirt was backwards but Magnus looked so triumphant and proud of himself Alec decided not to tell him.

Wanting to do something Alec suggested they go sit down and when Magnus nodded, walked into the living room and collapsed on the couch. Magnus followed suit. There was an uncomfortable pause as they just stared at each other and Alec cleared his throat. "Alright, well, do you have any idea why you're human?" Magnus shook his head. "Maybe it was because you wished for it?" Magnus suggested. Alec raised his eyebrows. "You could understand me when you where a cat?" Magnus shrugged. "Yeah, well, I understood most of what you where saying but I don't know all the words you used." Alec nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you have a name?" Magnus looked confused. "Magnus." He answered. "I mean, did you have a name before I named you?" Alec asked him. A dark look passed over Magnus's face and he shook his head. "Well, I'll keep calling you Magnus then. It's a good thing I didn't name you fluffy or something." Alec joked, trying to erase that look from the boy's face. Magnus laughed and Alec smiled.

Alec needed some time to think this through and decide what he was going to do, more specifically how he was supposed to take care of Magnus, and suggested that he watch TV for awhile. Magnus nodded excitedly and was practically jumping in his seat when Alec turned the TV on. Alec gave Magnus the control. "Alright, to change the channels you press this one," he pointed to the arrow that went through the channels, "And to go back you press this one." He pointed to the one that changed the channel back. "This top button is to make the TV louder and this bottom one is to make the TV quieter, but I don't think you need to use either of those." Alec said.

Magnus nodded excitedly and started flipping through the channels. Alec sat there in thought. What was he going to do? How was he supposed to take care of and teach a cat how to be human? Did he even bother trying? Alec looked at the boy sitting cross legged watching Spongebob Squarepants with sparkling eyes and a small smile, and he already knew his answer.

**So, I really don't like this chapter. It just wasn't working for me and I didn't know how to make Alec react or how to make Magnus act. I thought about just deleting this and trying to write it differently but decided to just post it anyway. I hope you liked it better than I did! Anyway, please review and let me know what you think! Any ideas or constructive criticism is also greatly appreciated! **


End file.
